


Names Have Power

by TheDarkRat



Series: DarkRat's Plot Bunny Basket [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blanket Permission, Blink and You'll Miss It Buffy Reference, Bullet Point Fiction, Crossover, Gray Harry, Harry Potter was Adopted by Other(s), Harry is Genre Savvy, Harry is Too Smart For His Own Good, Inheritance Trope, Never Give Your Name to The Fae, Powerful Harry, Up for Adoption, canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkRat/pseuds/TheDarkRat
Summary: Magic might have been banned from the Dursley household, but that didn't mean little Harry Potter missed out on fairy tales.One day, while lurking in the library, he overhears a storytime for other children. And for the first time, realizes names have power.
Series: DarkRat's Plot Bunny Basket [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500458
Comments: 9
Kudos: 72





	Names Have Power

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy kids! This is another one of my Bullet Point Fics. This one is up for adoption. Go nuts.

  * James Potter was blood adopted and de-aged (to deal with the trauma) by Fleamont and Euphemia (who had fertility issues) he might have just appeared out of a portal in their back garden. His original name, only written down in a family grimoire that James never saw, was Baelfire. 
  * Harry finds a book of fairy tales and nursery rhymes when he’s very young
  * Finds the story of Rumpelstiltskin. And the story intrigues him because 1. He’s a child who might have been a payment (he’s young) 2. The Dursleys won’t say _his_ name NOR the name of his parents (he’s smart enough to realize they’re scared of them) 
  * Decides that he might have been *stolen* payment and that’s why the Dursleys are afraid to be trafficking him 
  * So, using the library (which is staffed by a Watcher and thus has WAY more witchy/demonic/occult books than usual) finds a summoning spell. 
  * So he attempts to summon Rumpelstiltskin (whom he believes might be his father - after he has magic)   

  * A VERY confused Mr. Gold appears in the alley behind the library where Harry performed the spell. As he’s outside of Storybrooke and the summoning spell overrode the memory spell 
  * Mr. Gold knows he’s Rumpelstiltskin - and he has his magic back. 
  * And he knows Harry is his grandson. 
  * Harry is a magically powerful child. 
  * So Gold, who’s the sole reason for being in this world and not Fairy was to find Bae. Here in front of him is his grandson - he can see Bae written all over Harry’s face. 
    * Gold has his magic but is human. The Dark One’s dagger is rendered mostly moot now - a combination of Harry’s magic, the summoning spell, and the natural magic of this world (plus wish magic) - and Gold can feel that. 
    * Dagger = Horcruxes and because he does have remorse for the kill he absorbs his soul piece back - but doesn't negate the magic powers. 
  * He introduces himself to this 6ish-year-old boy. He uses his Fairy name because names have power and Harry deserves to know it. 
  * Harry being smart and savvy, says, “You can call me Rye” And Gold raises an eyebrow. Truly this IS his progeny. 
  * Harry explains his life thus far, his reasonings, and his magic. Gold realizes there must be a magical society around. 
  * They find their way to Gringotts and find out Harry “Rye” lineage 
    *       * Paternal Grandfather - Rumpelstiltskin - "Rupert Gold" (alive) 
      * Paternal Grandmother - Milah (deceased)
      * Paternal-Adopted Grandfather - Fleamont Potter (deceased)
      * Paternal-Adopted Grandmother - Euphemia Potter nee Alton (deceased)
      * Maternal Grandfather - Henry Evans (deceased)
      * Maternal Grandmother - Dahlia Evans nee Black (deceased) 
      * Father - James (Baelfire) Fleamont Potter (deceased)
      * Mother - Lily Potter nee Evans (deceased) 
      * Adopted Godfather - Sirius Black (alive) 
      * Potter Lordship 
      * Peverell Lordship
      * Black heirship 
      * Alton family headship
      * Slytherin Lordship (by conquest)  
  

  * Gold and Harry have a bit of a breakdown. Gold because he has proof that his son had been here in this world, but died. Harry because he has a living godfather who never came to rescue him. 
  * Gold, now proven to be the proper guardian for Harry, is given reports on the boy's estates, his parents Wills, and suchlike. 
  * Gold draws on all his magically given lawyer knowledge and ruthlessness from the Dark one and cuts thru the legalese with gusto and glee. The goblins love him. 
  * Harry is more than a little shell shocked 
  * They also do a couple of healing rituals on Harry. The Dursleys were not kind. 
    * They find and fix the Horcrux


  * Next, they get a port key to the Pottery. And discover house-elves and the library. 
    * (Harry does beg Gold to come back to the Little Whinging library to make copies of all the demonic/witchy/occult books there) 
    * Potter manor never canceled the publisher's subscription and so there is a copy of every new book ever published from the major wizarding publishing houses (worldwide)
    * The two wizards fall upon the books like locusts. Knowledge is the ultimate power after all
  * Gold finds the family grimoire and reads the account of his son. How he had been so traumatized that the potters had to de-age him for Bae to cope. But it recorded the happy and loved life he had. Gold is bittersweetly happy about his son. He got the life he deserved, but it wasn't with him. 
  * But Gold has a grandson now. And he has been given back his missing soul piece. He is older (much older) and wiser now. He isn't the coward or the man who makes bad choices. Harry will have the life that James would have given him. 
  * Meanwhile, Harry learns about the boy who lived and Voldemort. 
  * Gold laughs at this attempt at Dark lording
  * Both he and his predecessor were worse. 
  * They learn about Dumbledore's machinations and make plans to combat them. 
  * Gold learns about Sirius Black and the lack of a trial. 
  * Gold teaches him magic. Both how he learned and from the books in the library. 
  * They have 4 years together before Hogwarts. They travel the world. Because they can and learn everything they can
  * Magic makes it easier to learn other languages
  * Both can talk to snakes.
  * Hogwarts and Dumbledore and Snape won't know what hit them. 
  * (Also Harry is a metamorphmagus because Black on two sides) 




End file.
